


Not In The Mood

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not in the Mood</p><p>I needed to write something tonight and once again it had to be something separate from my bigger fic just to help my brain turn its gears. Heh.</p><p>SO I WROTE SOME OT3 AKA BARNABY/KOTETSU/RYAN</p><p>It’s sort of a quick little story focusing on their treatment of Kotetsu when he’s feeling a little blah. Idk how to put it lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In The Mood

Often when Kotetsu came home he could expect to be thoroughly worn out between Barnaby and Ryan. If they weren’t there waiting for him, they would soon arrive, one after the other, rarely together for whatever reason. And as soon as they found him they would tease him, touch him, tempt him out of his clothes and exhaust him in whatever way they pleased. 

Not that he was ever really adverse to it, but sometimes it felt like a little bit too much. Ryan was rough, Barnaby was stern, and Kotetsu, well he always played by their rules. He was never forced to, it just fell that way and he didn’t see fit to change it. He was happy – but occasionally a little too tired or stressed. 

It might help if he told them that, but incredibly, even as the two men opened themselves up to Kotetsu he still found trouble in letting them break down his walls. 

That evening he got home first, leaving the door unlocked as he dragged his feet to the couch. He was tired. He was upset, and his mind was a jumble. It had been a bad day of painful reminders of everything he did wrong and Apollon was slapped with a nice fat damage fine because of his own string of fuck-ups during what should have been a very simple call. 

Barnaby got mad at him, Lloyds was pissed, and the mayor sent a very angry email. At least, someone from the mayor’s office typed it for the spineless man. 

Kotetsu was sapped of energy and willpower as he leaned back in the large, comfy green couch. He didn’t even want to force himself to the kitchen for a beer or rice. His apartment was dark and messy, but he couldn’t be bothered to clean it. He just sat there, waiting and waiting for the inevitable sound of the door opening. 

Ten minutes after he had sat down it opened quickly and nearly slammed into the wall, which told him exactly which man had entered his apartment. His loud footsteps echoed throughout the whole place, only getting a little softer once his boots were off. 

Ryan prowled into the living room, a smirk on his face as he looked at Kotetsu. “Looks like I’m the lucky one, getting here first today,” he said, going right to the couch and plopping himself down on it way harder than he needed to. 

Kotetsu sighed and looked at him. “Well hello to you too,” he greeted, not gracing him with a smile for the moment. It wasn’t that he was unhappy to see him. He just didn’t feel great. 

“Been waiting all day for you,” Ryan growled, leaning over so he could say it right in Kotetsu’s ear. 

“I bet.”

That was when Ryan got impatient and turned his body toward Kotetsu, reaching for him. Kotetsu didn’t object to Ryan’s hands on him; he didn’t try to get away either. He let Ryan grab him, let him drag him into his lap. Whatever he wanted, Kotetsu knew it’d be easier to comply. Maybe the attention would make him feel better anyway. 

When Ryan had him where he wanted him, Kotetsu found himself straddling his lap and facing the blonde man. Ryan had a dangerous starved look to him and he was already working the clasps on Kotetsu’s suspenders. Next would be the tie and the shirt, and Ryan would probably be teasing one of his nipples with that big tongue by the time Barnaby walked in the door. 

Kotetsu just placed his hands on Ryan’s shoulders and tried to focus on him even though in his mind all he did was replay the mistakes he made all day. Even Ryan’s big hands working his clothes couldn’t distract him from the problems he wanted to dwell on. 

There was a slight hesitation and Ryan lifted his eyes to him. Kotetsu got it. He knew something was up. But straddling his lap with Ryan hard beneath him and already making progress, Kotetsu didn’t want to stop him. So he forced his best little smile and Ryan bought it, opening his shirt and trailing a finger down Kotetsu’s torso. Ryan groaned as he did so and there was a little lift in his hips. 

Kotetsu couldn’t deny it excited him. Riding Ryan was, well, a REAL ride. He knew how to move. 

That was when the door opened again, slower and with more care than Ryan. That meant Barnaby had arrived home and was taking off his shoes. 

“Beat you here!” Ryan announced loudly, his eyes staying on Kotetsu’s body as he licked his lips. 

“Only because I took my time,” Barnaby said and Kotetsu heard him enter the room behind him. “Looks like you’ve already rushed in. Kotetsu, did he even say hello before he started molesting you?”

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. Barnaby was always critical of Ryan’s antics with him and it was hard to tell when he was fooling around and when he was being serious. “Not really-ow!” Ryan grazed his nipple with his teeth, a little warning. 

“Ryan…did you just start this right off? Did he even offer to make you tea, Kotetsu?”

“Nope-AH!” Ryan did nip then and it hurt. Kotetsu didn’t exactly enjoy his nipples being bitten, but it got more action from Ryan’s hips. 

“I see.” He knew Barnaby had to be shaking his head. He heard him come closer and then felt his hands on his shoulders. Barnaby rubbed them slowly, and it felt so, sooo good. 

But it also felt undeserved. Barnaby had been so mad at him that he stormed off, and that was one reason Kotetsu came home alone that day. He knew Barnaby was pissed at him, yet there he was, rubbing his shoulders, then stroking up his neck to his hair. His fingers wove through his strands in an expert and loving way that contradicted his attitude earlier in the day. 

Kotetsu leaned his head back to look up at him in confusion. Ryan took that as a signal to go for his neck, nibbling and sucking as Kotetsu tried to focus on Barnaby. It was difficult, as Ryan had a very talented mouth. 

Barnaby looked down and his eyes met Kotetsu’s. They stared at each other and Kotetsu saw realization dawn on Barnaby’s face, and his expression went from stern to guilty. “Kotetsu?” he asked, his voice not as strict as it had been. 

“Uh…” Ryan was on his collarbone and his hand was rubbing the front of Kotetsu’s pants. “Y-yes?”

“You’re not in the mood for this, are you?” Barnaby asked, hands on his shoulders again. 

Ryan huffed. “Oh, he is. He is definitely in the mood. Stick your hand down here.”

Barnaby ignored him. “Today is still bothering you, isn’t it?”

Kotetsu frowned. He wouldn’t answer out loud, especially with Ryan feeling him up like that. 

“Ryan, stop,” Barnaby commanded. 

“I got here first, fair is fair. I get his ass tonight, just like I got it last night, and you know the rules.” Ryan started to take off his shirt. 

“You aren’t listening. I said to stop. We’re not doing this with him tonight,” Barnaby ordered and he actually stooped to wrap his arms around Kotetsu. It may have seemed loving and sweet except he started pulling him off of Ryan’s lap. 

“Hey!” Ryan reached for the waistband of Kotetsu’s pants. “Hey give him back!”

“Ryan. Stop. Not tonight, this is not what he needs.”

“Bunny-“ Kotetsu sighed, feeling humiliated. He didn’t need Barnaby to speak for him. He was older than both of those men, he should be able to do it himself. He didn’t just because he didn’t feel like ruining their night and being a mopey, depressing old man. Barnaby didn’t need to stop it. “Bunny it’s fine, really.”

“You’re still thinking about today,” Barnaby said, getting him off of Ryan and to his feet. He picked up the straps of Kotetsu’s suspenders and sighed since there was really no point in putting them back on. “Look at you, all disheveled,” he said softly. 

Kotetsu wanted him to stop. He wanted Ryan to keep going and do what he wanted. “I said I’m fine!” he snapped, feeling bad for doing so but also feeling defensive. 

“Eh. No you’re not.” Ryan stood up, his shirt still on and a guilty smile on his face. “I could tell, ya know, but you acted like it was okay. You’re awful Kotetsu. Don’t do that to a guy. You gold-balled me here.”

“Huh?” Kotetsu stared at him until Barnaby started to turn him around. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not exactly over it, but I’m sorry for being so angry with you earlier.” He wrapped an arm around Kotetsu. Even though Barnaby wasn’t smiling, Kotetsu could feel the warmth coming off him. “I didn’t mean for you to be so upset. I shouldn’t have made you feel that way…” Barnaby leaned forward, kissing him on the lips and Kotetsu could hear an annoyed sound behind him. 

It couldn’t be helped. Ryan was an amazing lover, but he was not tuned into Kotetsu’s emotions as much as Barnaby was. Barnaby was the one to start pulling Kotetsu out of his own darkness, even though it was rough and Kotetsu wanted to give up and hide a couple of times. Barnaby worked himself into Kotetsu’s heart and together they told each other they could go on. Ryan could probably never understand that.

And Kotetsu was glad for that, because he didn’t want Ryan to ever feel as lost as he and Barnaby had throughout their lives. He couldn’t stand to see his confidence and optimistic personality ever blink out like a dead star. 

Kissing Barnaby made Kotetsu regret his choice to wall himself up that night. He had thought just giving them what they wanted would be the best route to take but as Barnaby pressed deeper and held him tighter, he realized he was wrong. He should have said something from the beginning. Behind him Ryan pressed against him, his fingertips on Kotetsu’s hips as he pressed his lips against the back of Kotetsu’s head. He didn’t really kiss, just traced his lips against him, but it was extremely comforting to be surrounded by his lovers. 

When Barnaby stopped kissing him he tugged on his hand and looked past Kotetsu’s shoulder at Ryan, who still had his face buried in Kotetsu’s hair. “Upstairs,” he said simply. 

“Mmm,” was Ryan’s agreement, and Barnaby tugged again. 

Kotetsu let himself be led upstairs, Ryan close behind as Barnaby kept his hand in a tight grip in front of him. He was a little surprised at the turn the night had taken, as he had been ready to be ravaged by Ryan right there on the couch in front of Barnaby. And then, of course, there would be whatever Barnaby wanted him to do…

He was thankful that Barnaby’s wishes were for him to change into his shirt and shorts for sleeping and lay down in bed. Barnaby crawled in on his right side, and Ryan on his left. 

“This isn’t as much fun,” Ryan complained as he laid down next to Kotetsu and put an arm around his waist. He didn’t shy away from burying his face in Kotetsu’s hair once again. 

“You can leave,” Barnaby said simply and Kotetsu snorted. Barnaby’s hand was resting on Kotetsu’s chest, head on his shoulder as he cuddled up to him with a comfortable sigh. 

“And leave you alone with him? Pfffft. Fat chance Junior.” Ryan licked his ear and Kotetsu cringed. 

He looked at Barnaby, and then tried to look at Ryan though he really couldn’t. He expected someone to roll on top of him at any second but…they were both relaxed, comfortable, and happy to be there with him. 

“You two sure you don’t wanna…do stuff?” he asked, guilt nagging at his mind for denying them. 

“Well, I’m totally down for it, but it’s not as good if the striped pussy-cat is feeling down,” Ryan mumbled. “Ah, this is okay though. Cozy!”

“It’s fine, Kotetsu. Please, I enjoy holding you just as much as I enjoy anything else,” Barnaby answered him, snuggling just a little closer. 

“Okay…”

If he really wanted them to go and leave him alone, he could tell them that. He wasn’t powerless after all and underneath Ryan’s urge to get in his pants and Barnaby’s desire to boss him around, they both respected him and if he felt too upset to be with them that night, they would listen and they would go. If he really wanted one to go and one to stay, it would be respected as well, even though he knew there would be some grouchiness later. 

Luckily their presence was helping. Rarely did they ever fall in bed together without it being a result of being tired from sex. It was nice to do it for once without being a sweaty, sticky mess. 

Kotetsu wiggled enough to free his arms, wrapping one around Barnaby and reaching for Ryan’s hand with the other. 

Barnaby sighed happily at the motion and Ryan whispered “dork” even as he squeezed Kotetsu’s hand. 

There was no reason to be so guarded around them, and Kotetsu knew that. Someday, he was sure, he could let down his walls for both of them – they deserved it.


End file.
